


Why the hell did they let ~Peter~ choose the movie?

by Bellaromanza



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaromanza/pseuds/Bellaromanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season finale-It's movie night for the entire pack and Peter picks the first movie. It's called 'The Grey' and it has a cast with Liam Neeson and wolves. It makes for some interesting conversation from the pack during it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the hell did they let ~Peter~ choose the movie?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I watched Liam's Neesons movie 'The Grey' last night with my son. This fic has MAJOR SPOILERS for the movie since I wrote it while the movie played. Son argued that it was scary but I thought Prometheus was scarier...shrugs...

“Wolves have 300 miles for a territory? Is that true?” Stiles asked, eyes wide as he ate his popcorn. He'd sat beside Derek because it had been the only seat left in the huge living room that now had various humans and werewolves taking up every available space. 

Derek nodded while Erica hushed Stiles. “Shhh! Watch the movie.” They were watching the movie, ‘The Grey’. It was a movie about a plane crash and wolves and Liam Neeson being badass. 

“But not werewolves, right? That wouldn’t be practical?” Stiles looked at Derek who shrugged. 

Popcorn came flying from various wolves but Peter leaned forward from his new leather club chair to answer. “No, unless we lived somewhere in Montana or Wyoming or in the Northwest Territories in Canada. We actually have cousins there.” 

“We do?” Derek asked curiously. “I didn’t know that.” 

“Do we need to pause the movie?” Lydia asked with awful politeness. She held the remote in her hand like she was going to wing at them. 

Peter held up his hands in mute surrender and they went back to watching the movie. Derek put a careful arm around Stiles who shivered as the actors on the screen played their parts in the cold and ice of Alaska. He smiled when the younger man didn't pull away. 

“Aw, how sad,” Allison said softly as a survivor suggested getting the wallets from the dead. 

“Practical,” said Peter just as softly. 

“Seems stupid to me,” Jackson commented. “Everyone knows they should stay with the plane. It’s the only defensible position and where rescuers would expect to find them. All of their….” 

There was no comment as they all stared in horror when the guy at the end of the line was attacked by the wolves. Stiles looked at Derek whose face was set. “They’re obviously too close to the den or the wolves would leave them alone.” 

“See?” Jackson said. 

“Shhh,” Erica hushed, curling into Boyd and Isaac. 

Allison did the same with Scott, her eyes wide and her popcorn ignored on her lap. 

Stiles sat up when Liam Neesom started Macgyvering the weapons, eyes interested. Derek glanced at him then at his Uncle Peter who smothered a smile. Always thinking, their Stiles.

Then one of the characters tried to start a fight and pulled a knife on Neeson who tried to talk him down and then the omega wolf attacked him. The resulting fight to beat off the wolf eventually killed it and the man used his knife and stabbed the dead wolf over and over. After a bit of angst Neeson let the man have his knife again, with the admonition of ‘No mas’, which was humorous because the character had that as a tattoo on his neck. 

 

“No mas,” Boyd laughed softly. “I get it,” he said and everyone smiled. Boyd had been having a hard time in Spanish class and Lydia and Stiles had been tutoring him. 

Stiles looked away when the survivors took the dead wolf and roasted it on the fire to eat. Derek rested his cheek against the side of Stiles face. “Not real, remember.” 

“I know. Just disgusting.” Derek squeezed him gently and Stiles pressed back, cheeks flushed. He ignored the smug looks from the various pack members who noticed. 

“What’s the matter with the black brother?” Boyd asked, casually munching his popcorn. 

“High altitude sickness,” Peter replied quietly. “He’s not getting enough oxygen. He’s human and his hemoglobin isn’t carrying enough oxygen to his brain. Wolves don’t have that problem.” 

“Hmm,” Boyd replied. Stiles rolled his eyes at the crack towards humans. 

Then the guys on screen started talking about a hooker and all of the girls wrinkled their noses while the guys smothered snickers. 

“Break-time.” Lydia announced and put the movie on hold while everyone scattered to take potty breaks or to get drinks and snacks. 

Stiles uncurled from Derek and stood up and stretched while Derek watched appreciatively. “This movie is depressing. Who picked this anyway?”

“I did,” Peter said. “I wanted to see it before I died. Now I’m not dead so I decided I could.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Not gonna apologize,” he sing-songed before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Derek sighed, it was never going to stop being weird that Peter was back. He glanced over at his Uncle who was watching him with understanding eyes and made a face. 

Peter laughed. “C’mon pups,” he called. “Movie’s about to start.” 

Everyone settled in and movie restarted. 

Lydia jumped when the man fell to his death and her and Allison’s eyes both went glassy when the man’s last thought was for his daughter. Jackson wrapped an arm around Lydia and pulled her close, “You okay?” he whispered. 

“Yeah,” she said, wiping her cheeks. “But that Diaz guy is a whiner.” 

Derek snorted. “You either fight or you give up. It’s a choice.” 

“I don’t think I’m genetically programmed to give up,” Stiles mused. 

“Nope,” Boyd said and everyone murmured their agreement. 

‘Yeah, you guys wouldn’t give up either,” Stiles said warmly. 

Derek shook his head. “No, they meant that they knew that ~you’d~ never give up.” 

Stiles colored and smiled. “Oh.” 

Everyone went back to watching the movie, with Jackson making a huff when they heard the growl of wolves again. “Another one bites the dust.” 

“Jackson!” Erica growled over her shoulder. Boyd and Isaac snickered. 

When the one man drowned Lydia sat up and began spouting facts about if they guy just pulled him out and did CPR then it was more than likely he’d survive because of the hypothermia and statistically how many kids who’d drowned had been brought back. 

Isaac sat up and pointed at her. “I read about that,” he said and there was a lively discussion until Peter pointedly cleared his throat and everyone settled back. 

All of the girls began to cry and the guys manfully sniffled when Neeson began to pray over the pictures of the dead guys families. Then they realized where he’d ended up. 

“He’s at the den?” Stiles yelped. “Oh my God, how unlucky can he get?” 

They watched as he armed himself with a knife and broken bottles and Jackson muttered, “Oh, please,” and the movie abruptly ended. 

“What!?” everyone complained. 

“Wolves win!” Peter sing-songed and did a little cha-cha making Stiles snort his soda and begin coughing while the rest of the pack made faces or snickered. 

Derek patted Stiles back and Lydia held up another movie case. “Okay, time for Avengers!” 

“Thank God!” Stiles wheezed. He didn’t move from Derek’s side and Derek wrapped his arm back around him while the new movie started.


End file.
